


Зелёная свадьба

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Tinka1976



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comic Book Science, Dorks in Love, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Future Fic, Glasses, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Однажды триста лет спустя.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Зелёная свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на очки.

Ветки старого вяза чуть слышно поскрипывают. Раньше тут были качели Морган, но автомобильная покрышка давно пришла в негодность, и к удобно вытянутым над землёй ветвям подвесили большой гамак. Если смотреть с другой стороны озера, вяз похож на огромный зелёный веер на толстой коричневой ножке. Когда-то, когда в доме на берегу озера кипела жизнь, вязу едва перевалило за пятьдесят, и его уже называли старым. Теперь ему почти четыре века, а он всё ещё достаточно крепок, чтобы выдерживать двоих и даже троих в гамаке.

Впрочем, это можно сказать не только о вязе.

— Держи, новый вариант, — на колени Тони приземляется тонкая муаровая пластинка. Чистая. С обеих сторон.

Локи неторопливо, чтобы не заставить гамак перекувыркнуться, садится рядом, отталкивается ногой, раскачиваясь, как на садовых качелях.

— А, погасла, — заметив недоумение Тони, он прижимает подушечку большого пальца к углу пластинки, и на ней проявляется список.

Довольно короткий.

Хотя это ещё ничего не значит. В прошлый раз, сто лет назад, они и сами не объявились тут, не сумели вовремя улететь с одной заброшенной планетки. Вместо свадебного ритуала аборигены заперли их в горном храме, распевая какую-то чушь про два сердца, бьющихся как одно. Оказалось, оттуда можно выбраться, только ударив одновременно в два огромных гонга, расположенных в разных углах храма. Слитный звук ненадолго открывает ворота. Вышедших нарекают партнёрами. Они сочли, что в этом что-то есть.

— Ты не знаешь, где мои очки? — похлопав себя по карманам, спрашивает Тони.

— Знаю, — с улыбкой отвечает Локи. Протягивает руку и снимает искомое с его темени.

Тони нацепляет очки на нос, отставляет табличку чуть подальше и читает список. Так, Морган с Питером, Стивен Стрэндж — почему-то в этот раз один, Роуди, Хэппи с Мэй, Тор с Валькирией. Всё.

Он хмурится, покусывает губу. Ну, ладно, Брюса Локи втайне недолюбливает из-за Халка, но почему среди приглашённых нет Наташи? Или Скотта Лэнга — этот забавный парень всегда поднимает им настроение. Или Ванды? Вроде она с Локи не ссорилась, дай бог памяти, уже лет двести.

Похоже, в списке только те, кого абсолютно немыслимо не пригласить.

— Ты меня стесняешься? — прямо озвучивает неутешительный вывод Тони.

Он представляет себе картину завтрашней церемонии: безукоризненно элегантный Локи в чёрном смокинге с атласными отворотами, подтянутый, черноволосый — и рядом он, Тони Старк, с его сединой, морщинами и фигурой, возрастные изъяны которой уже не скроет самый лучший и дорогой костюм.

— Тони, ты в порядке? — сдвигает брови Локи. — Леди ПЯТНИЦА, что с его мозговой активностью?

— Вы правы, мастер Локи, — с сожалением отзывается та. — Фиксирую множественные точечные нарушения. Работа М.О.Р.Г. пока не затронута, но я не рекомендую тянуть дольше.

— Да в чём дело-то? — начинает раздражаться Тони.

— Эй, — Локи мягко сжимает его руку в своих, поглаживает выступающие на тыльной стороне вены. — Ничего страшного пока не случилось. Просто до того, как ты ушёл в гамак, мы с тобой обсуждали этот самый список. На кухне, помнишь? И ты сам вычеркнул почти всех…

Тони становится жутко, потому что ничего подобного в его памяти нет! Может, Локи его разыгрывает?

— У тебя не первый раз провалы. Этого ты тоже не помнишь?

Он зажмуривается, с усилием трёт виски. Чёрт! Он и правда не помнит ничего подобного. А если он уже забыл что-то важное и, что самое страшное, даже не помнит, что он что-то забыл?! 

— Если это повторится, я могу… — голос предательски дрожит, срывается. Он может просто исчезнуть как личность. Даже М.О.Р.Г. не спасёт, ведь воспоминания сотрутся и оттуда.

— Я знаю, — говорит Локи. — Мы это уже обсуждали. Но потом отдохнули в Новом Асгарде, Мария привезла туда твоих праправнуков, Стивена и маленькую Вирджинию, помнишь? Тебя осмотрели наши целители, подлатали, и рецидивов не было почти два года.

Отдых Тони помнит. И даже помнит, как убеждал Локи, что пятьдесят семь — это не тот возраст, когда пора заговаривать об очередном Обновлении. Вот лет через двадцать…

— Значит, тянуть больше нельзя, — шёпотом говорит Тони.

Почему у него каждый раз такое чувство, словно он собирается лечь на операцию с неясным прогнозом? Обновление — его проект. Его детище. Его дар человечеству. И в отличие от многих, ему не нужно копить на это всю жизнь. Сначала Тони хотел сделать цену чисто номинальной, чтобы любой бедняк, получающий пособие по безработице, мог купить себе бессмертие. Но Локи и Стивен в один голос сказали, что не допустят этого. Обозвали его намерение развращением человеческой расы, подумать только! В итоге цену на Обновление доступной никак не назовёшь, зато разработана целая система льгот, скидок и кредитов, чтобы не обрекать на смерть людей, попавших в сложные обстоятельства, но имеющих заслуги перед обществом или готовых начало новой жизни после Обновления посвятить ударному заколачиванию денег на погашение долга.

— ПЯТНИЦА, расконсервируй моё яблоко, — распоряжается Тони. 

Разумеется, на самом деле это не мифическое яблоко Идунн, просто форма шара оказалась наиболее выгодной для совмещения некоторых вакандских технологий, экстремиса и Искры — ноу-хау Тони, родившегося после изучения основополагающих сил и принципов их воплощения в Камни бесконечности.

— Подготовлю тебе Колыбель, — говорит Локи, поднимаясь.

Складка между его бровей разошлась, и Тони вдруг понимает, как сильно Локи боится его потерять. Не меньше, чем он сам боялся потерять Пеппер. Но при этом Локи ни словом не обмолвился о своих тревогах, не пытался поторопить его какой-нибудь хитростью. Может, Тони ошибается, и Локи вовсе не ради манипуляции основным потоком реальности затеял всё это?

Тони хорошо помнит тот разговор. Здесь же, на этом самом месте. Тогда Тони пришёл позвать Морган ужинать, какое-то время стоял и смотрел, как Локи качает её на качелях — безо всякой магии, но искренне наслаждаясь процессом. А когда Морган убежала в дом, вдруг спросил:

— Ты никогда не думал завести семью?

— Разве что с тобой, — усмехнувшись, огорошил его Локи. — Я кое-что видел, когда работал с Эфиром, — пояснил он, пока Тони хватал ртом воздух. — Реальности, в которых твой выбор партнёра был другим. В том числе немало тех, где мы были вместе. Я не прочь попробовать.

— Слушай, это лестно, но… У меня уже есть семья. И я не…

— Я подожду, — как-то очень просто сказал тогда Локи.

И исчез. Не из его жизни, конечно, у них были общие проекты, да и в доме Старков Локи был частым гостем, не забывая баловать свою обожаемую крестницу. Но ни словом, ни взглядом он не напоминал о том странном разговоре, и через некоторое время Тони стал думать, уж не приснилось ли ему это.

Когда Морган было двенадцать, а её брату — семь, они узнали, что Пеппер больна. Стивен поднял все свои связи, её оперировали лучшие врачи, и послеоперационный прогноз был вполне благоприятный, но через три с половиной года всё повторилось. Ещё через год в её мозгу нашли сразу несколько опухолей. И Пеппер сказала: хватит. Тони буквально на коленях умолял её воспользоваться доработанной к тому времени Колыбелью Хелен Чо и ранней версией М.О.Р.Г., позволяющей переносить сознание целиком, но Пеппер не захотела продолжать существование в теле андроида.

— У нас была чудесная семья, милый, — едва шевеля посеревшими губами, сказала она. — Мы вырастили замечательных детей. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова проводил время с какой-то силиконовой куклой, пусть даже похожей на меня.

В тот тяжкий год все старались его поддержать, как могли. Тони с трудом терпел их присутствие, и то, только если сочувствующие не мешали ему работать. Исключением стали Стивен и Локи. Работать они не мешали по той простой причине, что без них вообще вряд ли что-то вышло бы, природа основополагающих сил ускользала от понимания Тони, а колдуны принимали эти силы как есть — и в результате каким-то мистическим образом управляли ими.

Тогда же Тони узнал, что Локи умеет мурлыкать. Не в прямом смысле слова, но лучшего определения было не подобрать. Локи устраивался рядом, непременно касаясь плечом, локтем или коленом, и Тони чувствовал исходящую от него мягкую вибрацию, как от пушистого пузика мурлыкающего кота. Стивен, похоже, был полностью в курсе происходящего, в его взгляде порой сквозила лёгкая зависть, из чего Тони заключил, что ему эта техника никак не даётся.

***

Одноразовую Колыбель Локи раскатывает прямо поверх одеяла. Если первые варианты напоминали гроб, с каждой новой версией становившийся всё меньше и легче, итоговый вариант больше походит на пластиковый мешок для трупов. Зато такой Колыбелью можно воспользоваться даже в одиночку, лишь бы человек был ещё в состоянии хоть как-то двигаться.

Многие тянут с Обновлением до последнего. Большинство по финансовым соображениям, но есть и такие как Тони, который упорно твердит, что не стоит нарушать законы природы чаще, чем это необходимо. Стивен при обсуждениях этой темы делает своё Очень Многозначительное Лицо и молчит, заставляя гадать: он согласен, но не вправе разглашать какие-то сведения, или он не согласен, но не считает себя вправе вмешиваться.

В полученных ими данных по основополагающим силам Локи не видит ничего, подтверждающего теорию Тони, да и интуиция не подсказывает ничего похожего. Хотя его интуиция промолчала и при первых испытаниях Обновления, закончившихся грандиозным провалом: тело смертельно больного добровольца обновилось до физических кондиций двадцати пяти — тридцати лет, а вот личность стёрло начисто. Такого результата не ожидал никто из них, и как Стивен ни бился, ему так и не удалось исключить отдельные зоны мозга из цепочки изменений.

Решением стал М.О.Р.Г., доработанный Тони. Десять кубиков нанитов, введённых в ствол мозга, обеспечивают сохранение и перезапись личности в обновлённое тело.

Своей технологии Тони доверяет, но всё равно каждый раз откладывает Обновление, пока может. И даже сейчас, уже решившись, не торопится. Локи ещё раз проверяет герметичность Колыбели, тщательно расправляет все складки, открывает крышку специального контейнера, стилизованного под хрустальный ларец, где ждёт своего часа сияющий золотой шар. Затем выходит в сад и обнаруживает, что Тони попросту уснул.

Тогда Локи осторожно снимает с него очки для чтения, укрывает висящим сбоку на верёвке гамака пледом, а сам садится рядом, прижимаясь бедром, и вспоминает технику направленной стимуляции нервных клеток. Стивену она, кстати, так и не даётся. Как же он бесится из-за этого! Локи подозревает, что загвоздка в человеческой природе: техника очень энергоёмкая, даже ему приходится нелегко. Сегодня времени на восстановление будет достаточно, ведь Тони всю ночь проведёт в питательном растворе Колыбели, с запертым в М.О.Р.Г.е сознанием, пока его тело ускоренно регенерирует.

Очки отправляются в подпространственный карман. Они теперь не понадобятся лет двадцать, не меньше. Забавно, но… Кажется, он будет скучать. По глазам Тони, увеличенным линзами так, что можно легко рассмотреть каждую ресничку и каждую морщинку: они всегда возникают быстро — ведь Тони так любит смеяться. По тому, как он сдвигает очки на кончик носа, когда недоумевает, как поднимает их на темя, когда чем-то расстроен, как покусывает дужку, задумавшись. И даже по вечному притворно ворчливому «где мои очки?». Питер как-то предложил переделать один из своих шутеров, чтобы стрелял паутиной в направлении маячка на оправе и втягивал очки прямо в руку, но Тони лишь посмеялся. Локи подозревает, что ему просто нравится эта их семейная игра. Тони забывает очки на кресле, на шкафу, на холодильнике и на тумбочке у кровати, в кармане длинной вязаной кофты или пиджака, а порой и просто на темени. А Локи по молчаливому уговору не пользуется магией, чтобы их отыскать. К счастью, у него проблем с памятью не бывает, и он просто вспоминает, где последний раз видел очки на Тони.

Тони просыпается и какой-то миг глядит на Локи отстранённо и настороженно, словно на незнакомца. А у него каждый раз от этого взгляда душа уходит в пятки, по меткому мидгардскому выражению. Есть состояния, с которыми не в силах справиться даже М.О.Р.Г., и тогда… Но тут Тони моргает, смущённо улыбается, его взгляд теплеет, и Локи с облегчением выдыхает. Помогает Тони выбраться из гамака и идёт вслед за ним в дом.

Всего лишь раз было так, что Тони смотрел на него этим чужим взглядом дольше одного мига. Тогда ни о каких провалах в памяти речь не шла. Минул год после похорон Пеппер, и Локи помогал установить памятник на её могилу. Статуя из пурпурного стекла изображала Пеппер, приложившую ладонь козырьком к глазам. Тогда они ещё не догадывались, что ждать своих родных ей придётся куда дольше, чем кто-либо мог предположить.

— Ты знал? — спросил Тони, когда они закончили возиться с памятником.

Его взгляд вонзился в Локи, словно кинжал.

— Я видел, что нить твоей судьбы намного длиннее, чем у неё, — качнув головой, ответил он.

Отчуждённость уходила из взгляда Тони медленно, как будто ему приходилось прикладывать усилие, чтобы поверить. Локи его не подталкивал. В этих словах не было лжи, но там не было и всей правды. Знал Стивен. Как только они сумели создать материальное вместилище для Камня времени, он по просьбе Локи проверил варианты. У Пеппер был лишь один шанс на более долгую жизнь: никогда не встречаться с Тони Старком. Но и Стивен, и Локи понимали, каков будет ответ Пеппер. И какова будет реакция Тони.

Помогая Тони улечься в Колыбель, Локи думает о том, что ещё мог видеть Стивен среди вороха реальностей. Например, как его Кристина после очередного Обновления заявит, что хочет попробовать прожить жизнь иначе. Или он видел, что их расставание будет лишь временным? А если… У Локи перехватывает дыхание от этой мысли, но он не может избавиться от неё: а если однажды Тони скажет, что хочет того же? Сумеет ли Локи отпустить его?

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Тони, не донеся до рта яблоко.

— Нет, что ты, — растягивает губы в улыбке Локи. — Спи. Я буду рядом.

Тони сужает глаза: врёшь ведь! Локи делает самое честное лицо. Ничего ведь и впрямь ещё не случилось. А страхи… Ни к чему придавать им силу, задерживая в сознании.

Кажется, Тони верит. Во всяком случае, он закрывает глаза и кладёт яблоко в рот. Едва коснувшись языка, золотой шар всасывается в слизистые, заставляя губы Тони светиться изнутри. Локи ужасно хочется его поцеловать, но уже нельзя. Активация происходит с помощью слюны с нужной ДНК, при попадании чужой слюны процесс Обновления прервётся. Страховка от мошенничества, обезопасившая пользователей.

Поэтому Локи сращивает молнию и ложится рядом, наблюдая, как Колыбель заполняется питательным раствором. Тело Тони слегка дёргается, когда жидкость попадает в лёгкие, но затем переходит на другой тип дыхания и замирает. Теперь уже до утра.

***

Когда Локи просыпается, его ждёт неприятный сюрприз: кровать рядом пуста. Лишь подсохшие пятна питательного раствора на простыне. Неужели он спал так крепко, что не услышал, как Тони выкашливает остатки жидкости из лёгких?

На раковине в ванной находится несколько крохотных тёмных волосков, на кухонном столе — крошки поджаренного тоста и полукруг, оставленный донышком кружки. Слух улавливает ритмичные колебания, которые при увеличении громкости превратятся в звук, и Локи следует за ними.

«Кричи, кричи, кричи как можно громче», — советуют ему Tears For Fears из полутьмы гаража. Тони с упоением копается в моторе, наполовину скрывшись под капотом. И пританцовывает, от чего джинсы сползают совсем уж низко, заставляя Локи страстно желать последовать совету.

— О, проснулся? — замечает его присутствие Тони.

На нём растянутая майка — впрочем, нет, через пару секунд Локи понимает, что майка Тони просто велика, потому что это его старая майка, — уже украшенная парой пятен машинного масла.

— Погоняем? — предлагает Тони, захлопывая капот.

Локи колеблется: память ему подсказывает, что привычных Тони асфальтовых дорог в Мидгарде давно нет, они попросту не нужны транспорту на воздушной подушке. Но Тони лишь фыркает, без труда угадав его мысли, стаскивает майку, вытирает ею лицо и руки, нажимает какую-то кнопку на пульте, и две раритетные с виду машины разворачивают и втягивают колёса под днище, продолжая непринуждённо парить в воздухе.

— До города, — говорит Тони.

До ближайшего города миль двести, но Локи не спорит. Выехав из гаража, сворачивает вслед за машиной Тони, и они проносятся над озером в брызгах воды, лавируют среди деревьев, скользят над полями, слегка пригибая траву. Ощущения — что-то среднее между полётом и очень быстрой ездой, машину всё же подбрасывает на ухабах, которых она не касается, поэтому через некоторое время они возвращаются на дорогу, больше напоминающую широкую хорошо утоптанную тропу.

У обрыва над городом они финишируют почти одновременно. Когда-то здесь текла река, но и через каньон пересохшего русла вид на город открывается фантастический.

— Признавайся, ты убрал ногу с газа? — налетает на него Тони.

Раскрасневшийся от быстрой езды, с встрёпанными волосами, он сверкает яркими глазищами в обрамлении густых тёмных ресниц. Тридцатилетний Тони всегда такой: яркий, порывистый, горячий. Локи достаточно чуть помедлить с ответом, и Тони уже не даёт ничего сказать, затыкает жадным поцелуем, рвёт с его плеч рубашку, прижимается обнажённым торсом. Место это для финиша выбрано не столько из-за вида — поначалу им всегда не до него, ведь нужно немедленно получить свой приз, — сколько из-за большого мшистого камня. Мох покрывает не всю поверхность, позволяя обойтись без лишних ссадин в процессе, а после раскинуться на гладкой, нагретой лучами солнца части.

— Эй! Не прикидывайся, что ты слишком стар для всего этого! Я же знаю, что это не так, — тормошит его Тони, не позволяя отдаться послеоргазменной дрёме.

Знает он… Локи усмехается, не открывая глаз. Это, значит, мы заметили, а вот понимать, что подстройка к изменившемуся состоянию партнёра требует времени, не желаем.

— Да брехня всё это! — возражает Тони так, словно он сказал это вслух. — Можешь Стивену вешать лапшу на уши про свои тонкие настройки-подстройки. Хотя я бы на твоём месте рискнул и сказал ему правду, что ты просто не завязан ни на одном из возрастов, и молод, и стар одновременно. Он вообще-то парень башковитый.

Вот уж не ожидал, что Тони настолько понимает суть! Локи открывает глаза и встречает спокойный, открытый, какой-то очень принимающий взгляд. Понимающий. Любящий.

Скрывая взметнувшиеся гейзером в душе чувства, Локи рывком переворачивается, подминая Тони под себя. Ничего он не понимает, хоть и понимает слишком много, маленький умник. Это удобно — синхронизировать свой ментальный возраст с партнёром, но интересно же и поэкспериментировать, чувствуя себя усталым стариком рядом с молодым горячим любовником. Впрочем, сейчас и впрямь не лучший момент для таких экспериментов, после Обновления либидо Тони зашкаливает, и не стоит своими руками создавать почву для того, чтобы ему разбили сердце, как только он утратит бдительность, — о чём старательно намекали Tears For Fears.

Тони обхватывает его ногами, царапает спину и с силой вцепляется в волосы, стонет Локи в рот и сладко сжимается, кончая. Но Локи прекрасно понимает, что и этого мало, поэтому доводит его до пика снова и снова.

— Ты лучший, — еле ворочая языком, говорит Тони, когда они наконец перебираются на гладкий участок камня.

Локи проводит рукой по его мокрой спине, легонько шлёпает по крепкой заднице, заставляя Тони охнуть, а его член — дёрнуться.

— Тайм-аут, — просит Тони.

Кажется, Локи действительно удалось его вымотать, и теперь он лежит, вдыхая запах влажных волос и кожи Тони, его и своей спермы, смешавшейся на их телах, наслаждаясь тёплой тяжестью. Разве мог он упустить это всё? Даже когда думал, что на его долю придётся лишь двадцать, от силы тридцать лет, причём Тони будет уже не в том возрасте, чтобы так безудержно желать его, — Локи не жалел о своём выборе. Ждать пришлось немного дольше, чем ему представлялось, зато и получил он неизмеримо больше.

Из дрёмы их вырывает знакомый звук открывающегося портала.

— Вы забыли, какой сегодня день? Или решили, что в этот раз брачная ночь будет перед свадьбой, а не после? — спрашивает Стивен, игнорируя их наготу. Впрочем, его взгляд становится цепким, едва Тони поворачивается лицом. — Что-то случилось?

Тони кивает, заметно мрачнея.

— Это может быть связано со стрессом. Сильно переживал?

— Вот ещё, — фыркает Тони.

— Да, — одновременно с ним говорит Локи.

— Ну ладно, переживал, — убедившись, что взглядом Локи не испепеляется, признаётся Тони.

«Два идиота», — всем своим видом выражает Стивен. И Локи, открывший рот, чтобы спросить у Тони «почему», закрывает его обратно, так ничего и не спросив. И не поправив, что идиот тут всего один и это не он. Потому что Стивен отвратительно прав, а переживания Тони — с небольшими нюансами копия его собственных переживаний.

— Ждут только вас, — напоминает Стивен.

— Скоро будем, — кивает Тони, подхватывает свою одежду, но идёт не к порталу, а к машине. — Не тормози, старик, ты за рулём! — весело кричит он Локи, швыряя в него его же джинсами.

Стивен на это лишь качает головой и уходит обратно через портал. Тони включает на своей машине автопилот, отправляя её домой, натягивает джинсы с футболкой, кидает ботинки под сиденье, а сам плюхается на пассажирское место в машине Локи. Сползает ниже, упираясь босыми ступнями в торпеду, и улыбается так счастливо, что у Локи дух захватывает.

— Любовь — это обещание, любовь — это подарок, — негромко подпевает Тони магнитоле, пока они едут домой. — Однажды дав его, не забывай, не позволяй ей исчезнуть.

Локи мысленно фыркает: разве это в их власти? Когда люди проживали всего одну короткую жизнь, их любви друг к другу лишь в редких случаях хватало на всю. А теперь и подавно. Больше половины пар после Обновления распадается. А таких, как они, с третьим столетним юбилеем, и вовсе единицы. Из-за этого юристы и церковь так долго тянули с введением разрешения на обновление брака, мол, кому это нужно. Но их дожали, и теперь каждые сто лет можно повторять свои клятвы. Тони обычно смеётся, что это кусочек доступной всем магии: превращать красную свадьбу в зелёную.

— Я собрала запрошенные вами данные и проанализировала их, — говорит ПЯТНИЦА, едва они переступают порог дома. — Когда вы будете готовы ознакомиться с результатом?

Тони выглядит чуть смущённым, словно его поймали на чём-то горячем.

— Не томи, малышка, мы слушаем, — тем не менее говорит он.

— Ускоренное старение наблюдается у всех пользователей Обновления. На первом десятке Обновлений расхождение биологического и визуального возраста составляет от пяти до восьми лет. Потом процесс значительно ускоряется.

— Ничего себе «значительно», — кривится Тони, взглянув на график. — Детка, да это называется экспонента. А что с теми, кто использовал Обновление чуть ли не каждый год?

— К сожалению, всем им уже пришлось воспользоваться искусственными телами.

Тони в ярости бьёт кулаком в стену. Локи с запозданием вспоминает, что срок службы искусственных тел ограничен двадцатью годами: Тони не хотел создавать мир андроидов, и такие тела предназначены лишь для того, чтобы человек успел закончить дела, особенно это касалось проблемы сирот.

— Если я правильно интерпретирую данные, Обновление оказалось не панацеей, — раздаётся за их спинами голос Стивена. Похоже, он собирался снова поторопить их, но как отвлечь Тони от такой новости?

— Да, я ошибся. Даже если проживать каждую жизнь по максимуму, Обновлений хватит где-то на пять тысяч лет, не больше. А я-то думал, что подарил человечеству бессмертие, индюк…

— Пока ты только сделал его равным богам, — говорит Локи. — И потребовалось на это сколько, лет десять? Неужели оставшихся четырёх с лишним тысяч не хватит, чтобы решить эту задачку заново?

Тони поворачивается к нему с таким выражением, что все слова становятся излишни.

— Стоп, — вклинивается Стивен. — В душ, одеваться, а когда пастор скажет, что в очередной раз объявляет вас супругами, продолжите с этой цифры.

***

По проходу они идут вместе. Впрочем, какой там проход, если все приглашённые легко уместились в один ряд? Хотя остальные с радостью присоединились бы, Тони и Локи решают ничего не менять и провести этот день только с самыми близкими.

Взглядом Тони спрашивает у Морган, нет ли вестей о её брате, и та отрицательно качает головой. Старк-младший исчез почти тридцать лет назад: заявил, что сыновний долг считает выполненным, передал управление Старк Индастриз и отправился исследовать Вселенную вместе с Квиллом и его компанией. На Земле они с тех пор не появлялись и приветов не передавали.

— С ним всё в порядке, Тони, не отвлекайся, — почти не разжимая губ, шепчет Стивен.

Он опять их шафер. Один на двоих — при обновлении брака это допускается.

Тони поворачивается к Локи — и невольно жмурится, заслоняясь рукой от солнечного луча, пробившегося сквозь густую листву вяза.

— Вот, — подскакивает Питер, на ходу срывая обёртку с довольно большой коробки. — Это наш с Морган подарок, то есть, сэр, мы хотели подарить его позже, но… Тут встроенный переводчик со всех языков Земли и нескольких ещё, хамелеон, бинокль, рентген, инфракрасный детектор. Короче, сами разберётесь, а мы… эээ… — он окончательно сбивается, оглядывается на Морган, та кивает, смеясь, и Питер, снова набрав воздуха в грудь, продолжает: — Мы вас поздравляем, то есть, поздравим, а пока возьмите…

В коробке рядами лежат очки разных форм и цветов.

— Я проверяла на голографической модели, тебе все должны подходить, па, — подбадривает Морган, успокаивающе поглаживая Питера по руке.

— Вот эти, — палец Локи указывает на те очки, которые мигом ранее выбрал Тони, но ещё не успел протянуть руку.

— Надевай, — шутливо разрешает он.

Локи аккуратно вынимает очки из коробки, распрямляет дужки и бережно водружает на место. На миг в Тони просыпается желание пошутить, взять другие очки и надеть их Локи, вроде как вместо обмена кольцами, но что-то подсказывает, что не стоит обращать этот момент в шутку. Потому что в глазах Локи светится что-то такое, чему Тони затрудняется подобрать название. То самое обещание, которое и есть любовь?

Кажется, раньше он ничего похожего там не видел. Может, это включился инфракрасный датчик в очках? Или рентген? Или такому идиоту, как он, понадобилось триста лет, чтобы рассмотреть то, что там было всегда?

Тони повторяет за пастором положенные слова, не отрывая взгляда от Локи, и ему кажется, будто они оба произносят эти слова впервые. Или он просто впервые верит каждому произнесённому слову?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он бесконечно счастлив. Хотя нет, пока не бесконечно, но это поправимо. Теперь он верит и в то, что это тоже возможно.


End file.
